Mossclan (Bellajules8) Wiki
M O S S C L A N ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ INTELLIGENT○HUMBLE○BRAVE ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ INTRODUCTION It was the beginning of green-leaf. The air was still humid from an over-night shower, and the birds were singing their morning songs. You were dozing off in a make-shift den, the gnarled roots blocking off the sun from overhead. A sudden growl snapped you out of your drowsy state, your ears perk up as a muffled hiss captured your attention. "Ow! That's my tail you're stepping on." "Oh, I'm so dreadfully sorry your highness..," A snobbier voice responded. "Guys, stay focused..," someone scowled. "Hey do you smell that? I think there's another cat nearby..," Someone else hissed. Huh.... that's strange.. usually rogues didn't travel in such big groups. Panic shot through your senses as you realized these weren't rogues, no their scent was distinctly of moss and water, and they all shared it. These- were Clan cats. Slowly, you crept out of your shelter, glancing around warily for the strange cats that inhabited this land. All was quiet, leaving you safe to assume they had moved on to another part of the territory. Oh, but you were wrong, my friend. A flash of tabby fur was all you saw, before you were knocked out by a blow to the head. "Gah! My head..," You sat up quickly, and with a pained gasp, collapsed back onto the soft moss nest. "How are you feeling dear?" A gentle voice inquired. A pair of topaz eyes came into focus as you groggily opened your eyes, along with a cream colored small she cat with dark blue eyes and orange spots sitting inside the entrance of the den. "Where? Who? Huh?" You responded, too weak to do anything. "You're in MossClan camp, sweetie. I'm Dreamspirit, and that's Honeyblossom." Her tail flicked to the cream colored she cat. "And those two back over there are Owlstar and Blazestar." Two silhouettes stepped out from the shadows, one male and one female. The ginger and white tom had a muscular stature and a friendly cobalt blue gaze, while the tawny and cream she-cat had a smaller, lithe frame, yet her amber glare was intimidating on its own. "Greetings, I apologize for our warriors actions and-" "There's no reason to apologize." The tawny feline interrupted with a scowl. "He/She was on our territory, so they paid the consequences for trespassing." Blazestar's pelt prickled as he shot her a warning glare, and continued talking. "Perhaps you'd consider staying until you recover, or maybe decide to stick around?" Your pelt bristled slightly, pondering your options. Would you decide to stick around, and become an honorable clan mate and rise through the ranks, or would you leave after a full recovery? The decision is yours....... ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ INFORMATION LEADERS: ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ NEWS 12/3/17-Page Updated! 12/17/17- We Welcome Flowerpaw, Flashpaw, Redpaw, And Stripedpaw as MossClan Apprentices! 12/24/17- Bubbles has been found dead at the border. Have happy hunting in StarClan our dear friend. ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ RULES I. Loyalty Your loyalty should be to MossClan first and foremost. You can have friends outside of the clan (Excluding Cats in enemy clans/packs/tribe) but you must fight against them in times of battle or if they turn against us. II. Double-Grouping Double Clanning is forbidden. If found out you will be punished for breaking Rules 1 & 7. This can also cause Drama and stress III. Drama/Stress Don't Cause drama for no reason. It causes extreme health problems for people with anxiety and other medical conditions. This is a kids game not a drama site. You will be asked to stop if it gets out of hand. IV. Concerning Mates 1. Kits cannot have mates. Way to young 2. Apprentices cannot have mates, but they can have crushes. This goes to the Medicine Cat apprentice 3. You cannot have two mates. This Breaks rule 2. They are your mate until one leaves or dies ( Exiled, etc.) V. Colors/Attire We are cats, not jellyfish. When not in roleplay you may have some random outfit on, but once in roleplay you will be ask to change into normal attire. This goes for pelt colors as well. VI. Rankings We all are equal, but each rank has their limits. No kit can take down a badger, as deputies cannot give extreme orders. Higher ranks are highly respected. (Elders sorta) VII. Fairness/Advice We will not exile anyone without a reason. This also goes along with advice. Listen to someone who is more experienced. Please. VIII. Advanced Vocab Don't go over the top with vocab. A little is fine, but no ' The monumental...' IX. Leaving If you leave the clan, your clanmates will decide if you are ever allowed to come back and join us. But you will only given one second chance. If you leave three times, then you have left for good. X. Warrior Code This is the main thing that keeps clan life going. Learn it if you're an apprentice, know it if you're any rank higher. Click Here to view the warrior code XI. OCs You are allowed to have 3 OCs. No more, it causes confustion and annoyance ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━\\ OBJECTIVE Most clans do not have this, but I feel like it's important to discuss. This clan was created to be a place of happiness and friendship. That may sound somewhat stereotypical, but it is what this place was made for. If you ever think there is a way to make this place even better, please tell the leader, deputy, or co deputy. We want your opinion. We wish for our clan to grow stronger when it can. We hope that no one might feel unimportant, and want them to know that they are very important to this clan. Just as our quote says we all stand together, and together we all grow. ━━━━━━━━k━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ HIERARCHY LEADER x2 Leader's are the highest Ranking in the clan. They serve they're clan Physically as well as Spiritually. They Give the most important problems their concern, as well as speak to StarClan. They are gifted Nine Lives from them As Well. DEPUTY x2 Deputy is second in command. They enforce the rules, and take over the clan if the leader is not on. They travel with the leader to the moon stone, and become leader once the old leader has lost all lives. ELITES x4 Elite Warriors are the more experienced warriors. They become a big option if the deputy dies. They are also closer to become an elder, but are also leaders of hunting patrols, battle, and border. QUEENS x8 Queens are the caretakers. They are she-cats nursing or pregnant with kits. They are cared for by warriors and their mates. WARRIORS xInfinite Warriors are the main battle/hunting cats. They can advance to elites or to one of the deputies. They train apprentices and can have mates and kits. They can become elders if they live long enough. MEDICINE CAT x3 Medicine cats are the Shamans of the clan. They never go into battle or war, and warriors give them prey. They cannot mate, and are the only ones who can talk to StarClan other than the leader. They take a special code when at the moonstone. APPRENTICES xInfinite Apprentices are the trainees of the clan. They have the choice of medicine cat or Warrior. Once old enough they will become a warrior and get their warrior name. KITS x10 Kits are the youngest of the clan. They don't leave the nursery until 3 moons and don't become an apprentice until 6 moons. They are cared for by queens and warriors. ELDERS xInfinite Elders are the oldest in the clan. They tell stories to kits and are cared for by the medicine cats and apprentices, as well as the warriors. THE BLACK AURUM x8 x2 x6 The Black Aurum is as high of a rank as Elite and is full of Mossclan's most violent and trustworthy cats, the only dark part of Mossclan. There are two sections of the Black Aurum. The Legionnaries and the Centurions. The Legionnaires are the ones to carry out punishments and are typically only called in for battle on very rare occasions. Disrespect these felines at your own risk. The Centurions are the top Legionnaries. They are overly dangerous, and will kill on sight. They have lots of experience in heartbreak and war, and have the wits to lead their felines into battle. Disrespect these felines, prepare to die. ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ MEMBERS LEADER DEPUTY THE BLACK AURUM ELITES WARRIORS MEDICINE CAT QUEENS APPRENTICES MEDIC APPRENTICE KITS ELDERS ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ GALLERY no. :) ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ AFFILIATIONS ALLIANCES NEUTRAL ENEMIES ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ OTHER INACTIVE LIST NOT ALLOWED TO RETURN VISITORS ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ TERRITORY PLENTIFUL THICKET Description: The Plentiful Thicket (Sarepia) is an untamed woodland abundant with prey. It is also the holder of many useful herbs. Common prey found there are mice, squirrels, frogs after it rains, many birds (Including finches, woodpeckers, doves, and cardinals), and the occasional hedgehog. But watch out, sometimes there are foxes, and more rarely badgers. You might also find hawks in treetops. Prey: Small Animals: Mice, voles, Chipmunks Medium Animals: ''Rabbits, Squirrels ''Large Animals: Birds. Dangerous Animals: Badgers, Foxes, Bears FORGOTTEN ROCKS The Forgotten Rocks (Kimbara Outback) is a dry, rocky landscape with pretty intense heat. It is made livable by a small pond with waterfalls, though fish aren't usually present in it. The cats of Mossclan believe it to be 'cursed', as many odd things have happened there. Prey: Small Animals: Insects, Arachnids, sometimes minnows Medium Animals: Toads, lizards, Large Animals: Fowl, Dangerous Animals: Snakes, Scorpions, Wild dogs, Bears MERCILESS MOUNTAINS The Merciless Mountain (Mt Shiveer) is a cold, frostbitten mountain and valley where snow is usually the weather and a chill is always sent down the spines of those who roam there. There is a large hot spring, as well as a frozen lake that is jagged and cracked over. Prey: Small Animals: Mice, Arctic Hares, Lemmings, Small Birds, Occasional Fish Medium Animals: Larger Birds & Rodents Large Animals: Mountain Goats Dangerous Animals: Arctic Wolves & Bears TIMELESS EXPANSE The Timeless Expanse (Crystal Sands) is a large, hot sandy beach with crystal blue ocean waters that crash soothingly against the sand. There are many small waterfalls that trickle into the ocean up a path. Prey: Small Animals: Small fish & Amphibians, Crustaceans Medium Animals: Large birds, fish Large Animals: - Dangerous Animals: Twolegs, Dogs ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ CODING & CONTACT ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ POLLS What do you think of our page? Astounding!! Good Decent Horrible, stop blinding me. Will you join Mossclan? Heck yea! No.. I'm in a clan Already here! How are you today? Great! Wbu? Good! Okay... Eh Bad Horrible Don't Even Ask Freaking Out ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ FORMS If you are joining please follow this rule for the roleplay examples. If you use traditional you need to have 5+ sentences to be accepted. If you use descriptive traditional you need 4+ sentences to be accepted. If you use advanced you need 2+ sentences to be accepted. Thank You! ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ CREDENTIALS Coding Credit Goes to ~Amaryllisblossom~ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ SCRAPBOOK Mossclan's Line Up!.png Mossclan Line 2.PNG MC Line 3.png Line up.png ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ SUBPAGES Shipping Shadows Of Vengeance Herb Guide ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ Category:Nontraditional Clans Category:Neutral-Realmed Category:Clans